usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbase Everest
Starbase Everest orbits the planet Tecra IV, or "New Lugh", located in the Tecra System, Alpha Quadrant, bordering the Beta Quadrant. Mission Profile/History While Starbase Everest does act in the typical function to the Federation fleet, as well as being a traveling and commerce point to anyone en route to the Beta Quadrant, much of its outward functions are a cover for the intelligence work being done from its location, which include Research & Development and covert operations. Very few officers on the Starbase are actually aware of the existence and operation of the various groups on Pyra G, including the fact that the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence once occupied an office there. In addition to Starfleet personnel and civilian occupants, an Ambassadorial staff is housed at the Starbase, including a Vulcan and Lughian Ambassador. However, until formal relations are re-established with the Romulan Empire, the Romulan Ambassador has been expelled. There are two starships permanently assigned to the Starbase, the USS Infinity and the USS Mystique. Both ships have been deployed in many missions into the surrounding systems. Technical Specifications Power System Fusion Reactor Armaments Ablative Shielding Defense System All weapons systems are classified other than what is listed below. *45 Type X phaser arrays *25 standard photon torpedo launchers *25 rapid fire photon torpedo launchers Sensor Long Range Sensor Package * Wide-angle active EM scanner * Narrow-angle active EM scanner * 2.0 meter diameter gamma ray telescope * Variable frequency EM flux sensor * Lifeform analysis instrument cluster * Parametric subspace field stress sensor * Gravimetric distortion scanner * Passive neutrino imaging scanner * Thermal imaging array Short Range (A/P) Lateral planetary and astrological sensors Internal Arrangement The Main Control Center (Center Column of Everest) consists of 185 decks and is where Starbase Everest is commanded from, where all personnel live, and most work from. *''Notes : Emergency escape pods are located on all odd-numbered decks.'' Command Main Ops (Deck 1) Engineering Main Engineering (Deck 171-185) Medical Main Sickbay (Deck 45) Science Science labs and offices (Deck 46-50) Recreation The Commons (Deck 91-155) are a series of restaurants, social gatherings, and stores. The center atrium of the Commons soars up 65 decks, right up the middle of the heart of Everest, lit by discreet white lighting. A few walkways crisscross high above, connecting some of the higher decks to one another. Two glassed-in turbolifts service only the Commons, separated only by a cascading waterfall (which is holographic). Vine-like plants hang from many of the balconies, and here and there mobiles/artwork are hung at various levels in the atrium. Shuttle Bays (Pyras A-F, Deck 15-16, Deck 43-44, Deck 160) *20 Yellowstone class runabouts *50 shuttlecraft, various types Cargo Bays (Deck 63-65, Deck 159) Transporters *50 personnel, 120 cargo, 200 emergency *Iconian Transporter (located in Pyra G; Top Secret) Pyras (Outer Ring) Starbase Everest is composed of a main control center surrounded by 7 main docking stations called Pyras. Each Pyra is designated with a letter, A through G. Pyra A through F each have three docking spaces and are used for casual intergalactic commerce. They also each have two smaller shuttlebays where the bulk of Everest's shuttle compliment is docked. The bulk of Pyra G is classified and requires the highest security clearance for authorized use. The two starships assigned to the Everest are docked at Pyra G. Access to those docking bays is available to all Starbase Everest Starfleet personnel. Under certain circumstances, the Iconian Transporter located on Pyra G, can be used for covert intelligence operations. These situations are handled by the Chief Intelligence officer. Deck-by-Deck Layout *Deck 1 : Main Operations (Main Ops) *Decks 2 - 8 : Department of Operations *Deck 2: Main hall of Department of Operations, DH office, ADH office *Deck 3 - 6: Conference Rooms, varying offices, briefing rooms, research areas, other Operations related control rooms *Decks 7 - 8: Control Center and Station Support Operations *Decks 9 -13 : Station Security Offices; secondary Security support offices located on decks 50, 70, 100 and 150; Armory *Deck 14 : Brig & Detention Facilities; Combat Training Center (CTC); Firing Ranges *Deck 15 - 16: Auxilliary shuttle bay (3 shuttles, emergency and prisoner transfer use) *Deck 17-18 : Main Computer Core and Computer Backup Systems *Deck 19 : Starbase Support Systems *Deck 20 : Primary Enviromental Controls *Deck 21: Waste Management Systems *Decks 22-27 : Starfleet Crew Quarters : Senior Officers *Decks 28-36 : Starfleet Crew Quarters : Junior Officers, General Crew, Support Crew *Decks 37-44 : Medical Facilities *Deck 37 : Counseling/Psychological Offices; Medical storage facilities; Pedestrian access to all 7 Pyras *Deck 43-44 : Medical shuttlebay, includes four Medical-designated shuttles *Deck 45 : Main Sickbay; Pedestrian access to all 7 Pyras *Deck 46-50 : Science Labs and Offices *Deck 47 : Stellar cartography, main access (2 decks deep) *Deck 48 : Astrophysics *Decks 51-55 : Starfleet Crew Quarters : General Crew, Support Crew *Decks 56 : Classroom facilities; Daycare; Gymnasium; Library *Decks 57-59 : Guest Quarters - Visiting Starfleet personnel, Ambassadors & VIPs *Decks 60-62 : Family Quarters *Decks 63-65 : Personal storage areas; Cargo bays *Decks 66-80 : Conference Lounges *Deck 79 : Hydroponic Bays *Deck 80 : Arboretum (holographic sky gives sensation of being outside) *Deck 81 : Holodecks 1-10; Holosuites A-J; Gymnasium *Decks 82-95 : Guest Quarters - General *Decks 91-155 : The Commons *Deck 92 : Station personnel Galley and Mess Hall *Deck 100 : Finn's Too *Deck 155 : "floor" (bottom) level of The Commons *Decks 156-170: Research and Development General Access areas (all SF personnel may access these decks): *Deck 156 : Chief of R&D office, suite 27; Asst Chief of R&D office, suite 35; various R&D offices *Deck 157 : R&D Library; Lounge and study areas; Presentation Hall; various R&D offices *Deck 158 : R&D Study areas; conference rooms; Japanese garden (for meditation area); various R&D offices *Deck 159 : Docking access; docking access support; cargo bays Restricted Access areas (restricted to only ER&D personnel, command staff, and DHs): (Other personnel may enter restricted areas ONLY when accompanied by an ER&D officer. Access to personal labs and classified areas requires a retinal scan and voice recognition. These heightened security measures are designed to protect sensitive, delicate or potentially explosive projects that may be. R&D Intelligence labs are not located in the R&D decks, as those officers would be presumably cleared to work in Pyra G.) *Deck 160 : Auxilliary shuttlebay secondary access; shuttlebay support systems; ER&D computer network databases (ER&D CND); ER&D CND support systems *Deck 161 : Main access, auxilliary shuttlebay; cargo bays; R&D network backup *Deck 162 : R&D hydroponics labs; experimental species Arboretum; replimat *Deck 163-164 : R&D Medical labs *Deck 165-166 : R&D Science labs *Deck 167-168 : R&D Security/Tactical labs *Deck 169-170 : R&D Operations/Engineering labs *Decks 171-185 : Main Engineering *Decks 171-173 : Main Fusion Reactor/Power supply for SBE *Deck 173 : CEO's office, ACE's office, main floor of Engineering Starbase Everest Starbase Everest